This invention is designed to provide an apparatus to be used primarily in conjunction with a crane in situations requiring a load, be it materials, equipment or otherwise, to be inserted into a portal or under an obstruction by the use of an elongated boom. In today's construction of high-rise buildings, there is often a need to place materials in a particular location without the aid of an attached loading platform. This necessitates the use of hooks and ropes to position the load and manually pull it through an opening, usually a vacant window opening. This function can be dangerous to both the employees and to the load, especially when the task is at great heights.